


Rocket x OC Drabbles

by RandomFanWorks



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Claiming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Love Bites, Marking, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Sickfic, Smut, Squirting, Tail Sex, male penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanWorks/pseuds/RandomFanWorks
Summary: A series of one-shots I based off of Rocket and my OCs adventures after my fanfic "In The Woods." Most with be smut but there will be a few fluffy chapters here and there, I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Daddy Kink (Flashback, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!
> 
> This takes place during and after the events of "In The Woods."

Rocket sat in the corner of the living room, working on some new weapons to sell to the locals of the town. He had been working on it all day; his back was sore due to his constant slouching and his hands ached from the constant screwing and unscrewing of objects. He set down his project with a sigh, cracking his neck as he stretched out.

"You look like shit."

Rocket turned around to see Max leaning against the hallway arch, dressed only in an oversized t-shirt.

"I feel like shit," he grumbled as he turned back to his project.

Max frowned before pushing herself from the archway and walked over to him. She knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around his tired body, kissing his cheek and neck slowly. It had been about three months since they agreed that they were an official couple. They were doing pretty well, a few arguments here and there but it was nothing major. Ever since the first night that they slept together, Max couldn't keep her hands off of him, always touching and caressing, kissing and nibbling. The constant attention always made Rocket feel good, never having experienced passion the way he had with Max. Sure, he had been with a few women in the past but they were all one-night stands, always quick and to the point and never gentle and loving like when he was with Max.

"Rocket," Max mumbled against his neck, "I, I have a question to ask you."

His ears perked up, he turned around to look at her in the eyes, "Sure, uh, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothings wrong, I was just wondering if we could, uh, if we could try something new? Sexually, I mean."

Rocket could feel a ping of excitement course through him, as much as he loved the sex they were having now he was always curious about how Max would react in different sexual situations. 

"Yeah, yeah, of course, we can. Um, what did you have in mind?" 

Max's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she looked down at the ground, "I was wondering if we could try that daddy kink thing," her cheeks darkened more, "I'm sure if I'm not saying that right."

Rocket blushed as a shiver ran down his spine. From what he's seen from videos tagged with 'daddy kink,' it was always girls being totally submissive to there partners, putting their complete trust in them as they were completely dominated. 

"I uh, y-yeah, we can try that."

She smiled, her cheeks still red, "Ok cool, um, how do we start?"

He shrugged, "Just by doing what we always do."

"So like foreplay and shit?"

He nodded, he could tell she was nervous which meant he had to be a little slower and gentler with her. He took her hand and led her to their shared bedroom, setting her on the bed as he began to strip himself of his clothes.

"Take off your shirt Maxie, but keep your panties on."

She shivered, she always liked it when he talked like that. She did what she was told and tossed off her shirt, her nipples already hard from the cold and her excitement. Rocket stared, his mouth watering. He jumped up onto the bed and slowly began to rub her breasts, he kissed her areola gently before flicking his tongue over Max's nipple. She whimpered and clutched at the sheets, Rocket sucking the nipple into his mouth as his fingers twisting her free nipple until it was red. He let go with a 'pop' before kissing down her belly until he got to her womanhood. He inhaled her scent deeply, his mouth salivating as the sweet smell invaded his nostrils. 

"Fuck, Maxie, you smell so good baby, so damn good," he moaned before pulling her panties off.

They were already damp with her arousal, Rocket smirked as he stared at her juices that lay inside of her panties. He looked up at Max and without breaking eye contact he ran his tongue over the wet spot. 

Max blushed as she let out a whimper, "Fuck, Rocket, I-"

"Nuh-uh-uh, Max, you don't call me Rocket, what do you call me?"

She looked away from him, almost shameful as she whispered, "Daddy."

"Say it again, a little louder."

"D-Daddy," she spoke louder as her gaze returned to his.

Rocket shivered as his cock let out a bead of precum, he needed to be inside of her, right now. He stroked his cock a few times before slipping it inside of his lover's warm and wet cunt. He watched as Max's head tilted back, her eyes fluttering shut as she let out a soft moan. Rocket chuckled, slowly thrusting his hips inside of her, watching intently as she bit her lip.

"Ro- D-Daddy," she whispered, her eyes shut tightly and her cheeks a crimson red.

Rocket kissed her belly as he grinned, "You're going to have to be louder than that baby."

Her eyes opened and she gave him a devious look, "Then you're going to have to do better than that."

Rocket glared at her before throwing her onto her side, letting out a deep growl before flipping her onto her side and hoisting her right leg onto his shoulder. Rocket may have been small but he was still very strong, probably due to all of those big guns he carried around. 

Max gasped as he hit her from a new angle, his hips snapping into her as their sounds of sex echoed throughout the room.

"R-Rock-" she stopped herself, "D-Daddy, daddy I- fuck!"

She suddenly cried out as her legs tensed as he ground his cock into her, smirking as he watched her fall apart, "You like that baby girl, you like it when daddy's dick fucks you like this?"

She whimpered loudly as she dug her fingers into the sheets, "Yes, yes daddy, yes, I fucking love it."

Rocket moaned and tilted his head back as he heard her say 'daddy,' "Fuck baby, say that again."

She stared at him, completely enthralled by how much he liked this, "Daddy," she whispered, "Please daddy, go harder daddy, please," she whimpered out as her eyebrows knitted together.

Rocket bit his lip before thrusting into her again, this time much harder as his cock brushed against her g-spot. He moaned as her walls tightened around him, her head falling back as she let out a broken moan.

"Fuck, daddy, oh yes, oh yes daddy, please daddy, more!"

"Ooh fuck baby, you're so fuckin' tight, so fuckin' tight, fuckin' just swallowing my cock whole," he growled as he started thrusting into her a fast as he could.

She cried out at the sudden change of pace, "Fuck daddy! Oh my god, daddy yes, please, please daddy, please, take me, fucking cum in me daddy, cum in me daddy, please!"

Rocket shivered, she sounded absolutely filthy and he loved it, "Oh fuck baby, such a little dirty girl ain't yeah? Wantin' to be daddy's little cum slut don't ya, oh fuck baby girl," he growled in an almost animalistic tone.

"Yes, yes daddy, I'm you're little cum slut daddy, please daddy, please cum inside of me, claim me as your own, fucking breed me!"

"Fuck, Maxie," he panted, completely taken aback by how vocal and dirty she was being, "I-I ain't gonna last long."

She moaned as she tried to grind down onto him, "Yes Rocket," she breathed as she clenched her walls around him, "Come on daddy, cum inside of me, please daddy, I want it so bad."

"F-Fuck, Maxie, fuck, fuck, I'm, I'm gonna-AH!" His orgasm hit him suddenly, his back arching and his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he cried out. 

Max moaned as he filled her with his fluids, his cum filling her so much to the point it was squelching past his cock. His cock twitched as his orgasm slowly started to fade, he pulled out gently and let out a quiet moan as he stared at her cum-filled hole.

"Fuck, Maxie, that was, that was something else," he panted, his fur drenched with sweat.

She nodded slowly as she panted, Rocket soon became aware that she hadn't finished. He smirked through his panted breathes as he pushed her back onto her back and spread her legs open.

"R-Rocket, w-what're you doing?"

He looked up at her as he lowered himself just above her wet cunt, "Well, daddy has to clean up his little girl now, doesn't he?"

With that, he ran his tongue over her hole, moaning at the taste of their combined fluids as she arched her back and cried out. She writhed against the bed as she dug her fingers into his fur, tears of pleasure pricking her eyes as he ran his tongue up and began to suck on her clit. He stared up at her through his eyelashes as he suckled on her like a babe would its mother's teet, his arms wrapped around her thighs so he could keep her close.

"Daddy, daddy, Rocket, Rocket, I can't, I can't, it's too much!" She cried as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Come on baby," he purred, "Be a good girl and cum for me, I want you to cum all over my face," he growled as he began to lick her hole again, his fingers moving to her clit and rubbing her fast. 

She cried out as she arched her back, her hips thrusting against his tongue as his words brought her to an orgasm.

"Fuck, oh fuck, Rocket! Rocket! Oh, fuck daddy!" Her fingers dug into his fur painfully, Rocket was too enamored in watching her cum to care.

When her climax finally ended she was panting heavily, her eyes closed as her chest heaved. Rocket applied a gentle kiss onto her clit before making his way up to her. He laid beside her and wrapped his arms under her breasts, placing gentle kisses on her cheek as she slowly began to recover.

"How was it?" He asked softly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I, holy shit," she breathed.

He chuckled, "I'll take that as a 'good.'"

She smiled, "It was very good, did you like it?"

He nodded, "Very, we're going to need to try it again in the future."

She pressed a kiss onto his nose before pulling him close to her, "We definitely will."


	2. Sick Rocket (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!
> 
> Warnings: Vomit

Max awoke with a start as she heard the most unpleasant sound, someone vomiting beside her. She sat up and looked over to see Rocket hunched over the bed, his body tensing as he retched over the side of the bed.

"Holy shit Rocket," she sat up and place her hand on his back, "You alright?"

Rocket coughed out the rest of his bile and looked back at her, "Do I look alright to you?"

"Right, dumb question," she sighed, "When did this start?"

Max grabbed a tissue from their makeshift end table and handed it to Rocket, he grabbed it and wiped his nose and mouth with it, "Around the middle of the night, my stomach was feelin' weird but it went away after a while, I got the puke bucket just in case though."

Max looked over his side of the bed to see that he had thankfully thrown up in said bucket. She turned to him and cupped his cheeks before pressing a kiss onto his forehead, something her mother did whenever she was sick like this.

Max pulled back with a frown, "You definitely have a fever."

"Oh great," he groaned before falling back onto the bed, immediately clutching his stomach, "Ow shit, I shouldn't have done that."

Max looked down at him sympathetically before getting out of bed and picking up the bucket, "Alright, you just stay here, I'll clean this out and then get you something to drink."

"Maxie, the last thing I want to do right now is ingest anything."

"I know Rocket, but you're going to have to drink a lot of liquids so you don't get dehydrated," she said as she made her way to the door.

"This fucking sucks," Rocket groaned.

Max gave him a small smile before closing their door and making her way to the bathroom. The Guardians all shared one bathroom which meant that the chance of all of them getting sick with what Rocket had was high. 

"What the hell is that?" Peter questioned as he pointed to the bucket, a disgusted look on his face as he sat at the table, a bowl of cereal sitting before him.

Max sighed, "Rocket is sick, he has a fever and just threw up so it's not looking good."

Peter scrunched up his nose as he pushed away his cereal, "Welp, looks like I'm done with that."

She nodded, "Yeah, I'd suggest renting a hotel room until this passes."

They had just landed on a planet called Boorath, a planet very much like Xander before it was destroyed by Thanos. 

"Great, so it's either get sick or spend a shit ton of units on not getting sick."

"Yup, just about, let the others know, I'm sure they'll want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"What about you?"

She smiled at him, "I'm his wife, I need to take care of him."

"Well, I mean you don't need to-"

"I know, but I want to."

With that, she went into the bathroom and proceeded to dump out and clean the bucket. When she was done she got a glass of water for Rocket and returned to him, he somehow looked even worse than when she had left him. His fur was disheveled and wet with sweat, he had taken all of his clothes of except his boxers and laid spread out on the bed. 

"Rocket, sweetie, I got you some water," Max said gently as she sat on the bed next to him.

He slowly opened his eyes, groggily sitting up as he took the cup, taking a few swallows before setting it on the end table. 

"I feel hot," he mumbled before wrapping his arms around himself, "And cold, fuck I feel like I'm falling apart."

Max rubbed his back gently, "You probably have the flu, Rocket."

He groaned, "Great, how long do you think it'll last?"

She shrugged, "Well, I think flu's last about a week or-"

Rocket flopped down onto the bed and groaned as he pulled the blankets over his head. She shook her head and sighed as she watched him curl up into a ball under the covers, she loved Rocket dearly, but she had to admit that sometimes he could be very overdramatic.

"Just try and get some sleep Rocket, I'll come back within an hour with some food."

As she went to stand up, Rocket's hand darted from under the blankets and grasped onto her wrist.

"Maxie, don't go, please."

His eyes were big and sad, like a dog when it begs for food. Max stared down at him for a moment, she didn't really have anything else to do and if she stayed she could make sure he fell asleep. With a sigh, she laid down beside him, her arm cradling him as he rested his head on her chest.

"If I get sick you better take care of me," she grumbled as she pulled out her holopad. 

He smiled as he nuzzled her chest, "Of course I will, why wouldn't I?"

She just raised her brow, "I'll just take your word for it."

They sat there and snuggled as they watch movies, the most being alien made but some were Terrian. At some point, the two of them fell asleep and it had been in the afternoon by the time Max woke up. She immediately got up to get Rocket some food when she came out of their room she found that no one was on the ship. She just assumed they were out trying to find things to do so that they wouldn't catch whatever Rocket had. She made Rocket some soup and refiled his water before returning to him, when she returned Rocket winced as he stared at the bowl.

"I don't know Maxie, I'm really not that hungry," he mumbled sleepily as he sat up.

"You need to eat something Rocket, you haven't eaten all day, you need something in your belly."

Rocket frowned, "I just don' wanna throw up again."

She kissed the top of his head, "I know baby, but trust me, it's better to throw up rather than to dry heaving."

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah I guess. But you gotta eat too."

Max had been so focused on taking care of Rocket she had totally forgotten to eat, her stomach growling when Rocket mentioned food. While Rocket ate Max went to wash her hands and make herself something to eat. When she was about to head back to their room she saw Rocket leave the bathroom, his body slightly swaying.

"I threw up again," he grumbled.

Max frowned as she helped him back into bed, she watched him shiver under the blankets as he curled up into a ball. After sending a message to Peter about picking up some medicine for Rocket, she returned to bed with him. They both laid on their sides, staring into one another's eyes as Max caressed his cheek.

"Do you want me to read to you?" She questioned in a whisper. 

When she left Earth she had brought a few things along. Mainly clothes and hygienic items, but also a few personal things like the 'Lord of the Rings' books she had collected over the years. She had been reading them to Rocket while he was working on his weapons, it was obvious that he wasn't a huge fan of them but he did seem to like the background noise. 

He nodded groggily, "Yeah, yeah that'd be nice."

Max smiled and reached under the bed where she kept the books, they had just finished 'The Hobbit' and were now moving onto 'The Fellowship of the Ring.' She sat against the pillows as Rocket curled up next to her, eyeing the pages as she read. The hum of her voice against his ear and her gentle heartbeat was enough to lull him into a deep sleep. When Max finally realized he was fast asleep she smiled and pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

"Goodnight, Rocket."


	3. Male Penetration (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!

It was a quiet night for the Guardians, everyone was in bed and was asleep, everyone that is except for Rocket and Max. They sat together on their bed; blankets wrapped around them as Max held the holopad. Rocket and Max had a very passionate love life, they could never keep their hands off of each other. Whenever they would introduce something new to the bedroom, they would always milk it for everything it had before trying to find something new. Tonight, they were watching porn together, seeing if any of the videos they found were hot enough to try. So far the only thing that really stood out to them, mostly Rocket, was female overstimulation and edging. 

They went down a long series of rabbit holes before landing across a video that made Max blush. The thumbnail was of a slender man fucking a dildo that was placed on the wall, his stomach was bulging and his cock was red from the cock ring he wore. Max clicked on the video instantly, Rocket giving her a weird look as she did so. 

“Uh Max, what’re you doin’?” 

Her blush deepened, “Oh um, well we’re looking for new things to try in the bedroom so maybe-“ 

“Max,” he said sternly, “I ain’t doin’ that.” 

She tensed, embarrassed for clicking the video. She always felt bad when Rocket used that tone of voice with her, feeling as if she had done something wrong or had let him down. 

“R-Right, yeah, sorry,” she mumbled as she backed out of the page to find another video. 

The rest of the time they sat in silence, whatever arousal Max had was now gone. After about an hour of searching Max finally called it quits, telling Rocket that she was too tired to continue. Rocket nodded, noticing how quiet she had gotten since he shot down her idea. 

“Hey, Maxie, about that video before, I uh, it’s just something I’m not comfortable with doing,” he said in a much softer tone than before. 

“No of course Rocket, I understand. If you’re not comfortable with it then we won’t do it,” she said with a small smile. 

He nodded slowly, “But you liked that, the video?” 

She blushed as she shrugged, “Yeah, I mean, a little.” 

Rocket was silent for a moment as he thought, he then leaned over and kissed her forehead, telling her goodnight before rolling over so his back faced hers. 

It had been about three weeks or so since then, the video completely escaping Max’s mind as she sat at the bar. She watched as the Guardians went about doing their own thing, Drax betting on the Orloni race as Mantis watched with fascination, Thor, Peter, and Nebula all drinking together at a booth with Groot by their side as he played on his gamepad. Rocket had stayed back on the ship due to him 'not feeling well,' Max was a little concerned, telling him that she could stay behind with him if he wanted but he insisted she went with the rest of the Guardians. 

She sat at the bar, her mind wondering when she suddenly got a message from Rocket. She pressed on her earpiece and a holoscreen appeared about a foot in front of her. 

: are you alone? 

She narrowed her gaze at the text, confused by the message. 

: umm no, why? 

: go someplace private, I want to show you something 

She looked around the bar, trying to think of the most private place to go to. She settled on the bathroom, turning off her earpiece off before turning it back on once she was inside. 

: alright I’m alone 

As soon as she sent that text, Rocket started a video call. Max accepted it, her face turning red as she saw what was on the screen. In front of her was Rocket, he was holding onto the bed frame as he squatted down on a large dildo, his cock fully erect as he panted softly. Max covered her mouth, almost moaning at the mere sight. She didn’t hesitate in locking the bathroom door as Rocket let out a soft moan as he lowered himself deeper onto the cock. 

“Rocket,” she whispered, “I, w-what’re you…” 

He chuckled breathlessly, “You like what you see, baby?” 

She swallowed thickly before nodding, “Y-Yes.” 

“Fuck,” he moaned, “I thought you would. I remember the look on your face when you saw that video. If some random fucker on the internet can get you to look like that, I could only imagine what I’d do to you for you.” 

Any witty comeback she would’ve given him completely left her mind as she stared, her stomach curling as she could feel her panties slowly become damp with arousal. 

Rocket smirked, “How wet are your panties, baby?” 

She whimpered as her knees became weak, “T-They’re, they’re really fucking wet.” 

Rocket moaned, his hand sliding over his cock as he listened to her, “Good, that’s good baby, you gonna touch yourself?” 

She bit her lip, “Most likely.” 

He chuckled again, “Good girl, touch yourself while I fuck this big cock.” 

She gasped as her body ignited with arousal, “Fuck, Rocket…” 

He stared at her as he lowered himself onto the cock until he was fully seated on it. 

“Fuck, it’s so big…” 

Max’s back arched against the wall, she hadn’t even started touching herself and yet she was already such a mess. Her eyes widened as she looked at Rocket’s stomach, his stomach was bulging. He followed her gaze back to his stomach, smirking back up at her as he ran his hand over the small bulge. 

“Ooh you like that, baby? You like how this cock is so big that it stretches out my stomach?” 

She whimpered as she closed her legs together and thrust her hips against them, “Y-Yes…” 

He chuckled, “You touchin’ yourself yet?” 

She shook her head, “N-No.” 

“What’re you waitin’ for?” 

With that she immediately unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down, she dipped her fingers under her panties and ran them through her wet lips. 

“F-Fuck, Rocket, I’m so wet,” she moaned softly. 

“Show me.” 

She did as she was told, pulling down her panties as she angled the camera down at her wet pussy. 

Rocket moaned when he saw it, “Fuck, baby, you weren’t kiddin’, such a good little girl…” 

She whimpered, “Rocket, please…” 

He wiggled his hips, “You wanna see me fuck this thing?” 

Her back arched, “Yes, yes, please…” 

He gave a sly grin as he watched her, “Alright baby, I’ll fuck this big fat cock for you.” 

“Rocket,” she whimpered as her free hand covered her mouth. 

Rocket rose his hips up until the cock was barely inside of him before thrusting down onto it. He let out a genuine moan as the cock brushed against his prostate. 

“Oh fuck, baby, this feels so fuckin’ good…” 

Max whimpered as she ground her hips against her hand, watching intently as Rocket lifted himself again from the cock and sank back down. He let out a broken moan as he sat on the cock, his body shaking from the sudden pleasure. 

“Rocket, please…” She breathed, “Go faster... 

He looked up at her and smirked, “As you wish.” 

He rose up from the cock again before slamming back down, his back arching and stomach tightening as the cock rammed into his prostate. 

“F-Fuck, oh shit…” he breathed before doing it again. 

He yelped as he squeezed his tight hole around the intruder, whimpering as he ground down onto the cock. 

“Rocket, fuck, Rocket, please, go faster,” Max whimpered her fingers rubbing circles against her clit at a fast pace. 

Rocket nodded before falling onto it again, his back arching as he did so. He took him a moment before he really started to ride it. His pace slowly began to quicken, his moans becoming louder and louder the faster he went. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh baby, oh shit, it feels so fucking good, so fucking good, oh shit, I ain’t gonna last long like this,” he cried as his cock slapped against his belly. 

“Oh fuck, Rocket, please…” she whimpered as her back arched against the wall. 

Rocket’s speed quickened, biting his lip as he pounded his prostate. He closed his eyes tightly as he saw stars, he had never felt anything like this before. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, baby, I, I never felt anything like this before, fuck it feels so good!” He sobbed, “So, so fuckin’ good, ah fuck! So fuckin’ big, I feel so full, fuckin’ stretching me out, shit, oh Maxie!” 

He could feel tears slowly falling from his eyes as he bounced on the cock, he went as fast as he could, completely blinded by pleasure. His hand let go of the bed frame and was about to grab his cock when Max stopped him.

"No Rocket, don't," she said in a stern tone.

Rocket whimpered but did what she said, his hand balling into a fist as he hit it against the bed.

"Don't touch yourself," she whispered.

"Fuck Maxie, please, it's so good, I just need a little more-"

"No," she snapped, "You're going to cum from that cock alone."

He whimpered as he writhed against the cock, "Please, oh please, please Maxie, don't do this to me!"

She moaned softly as she could feel her climax nearing, "It's ok Rocket," she panted, "Tell you what, when you start cumming you can touch yourself."

His toes curled as he gritted his teeth, "A-Alright, alright, fuck, ah, ah, ah fuck!"

"You getting close baby?" 

He let out a sob, "Yes, yes, I'm so fuckin' close, please, please," tears were now streaming down his cheeks, the pleasure and the need to cum were so great he couldn't help but cry.

Max whimpered as she quickened her pace, "Yes Rocket, that's it, cum for me, cum for me baby, come on Rocket, cum for me!"

"FUCK! MAXIE!!" He screamed out as thick white ropes of cum sprayed from the tip of his cock, his hand immediately clasping onto his as he jerked himself to completion. He continued to sob as the thick ropes turned into thin ones until his cum merely dripped from his cock. 

He watched breathlessly as Max came, she cried out his name as her back arch. Her cheeks here flushed red as she ground against her hand, his name coming from her lips like a waterfall. Rocket's cock twitched out the last of his seed onto the bed, his arm holding himself up as Max came down from her high. She panted as she looked back at Rocket, he carefully removed the dildo from his body, Max's body shivering as she watched the bulge disappear. 

Rocket panted as he sleepily looked up at her, "How, how was that?" He questioned in between breaths. 

"It was good, I, I liked it a lot. Thank you, Rocket," she said with a smile.

He nodded, "Yeah, no problem, I um, I honestly liked it more than I thought I would."

"Really? I couldn't tell." She chuckled sarcastically. 

He blushed, "Shut up."

"Seriously Rocket, it was really hot, you should be more vocal when we have sex."

"R-Really? Well, yeah, sure, I can do that. But next time we're tryin' that overstimulation thing, I like seein' ya squirm," he smirked.

"I can't wait."


	4. Female Overstimulation (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!

Max laid on the bed, her skin prickled with goosebumps and her breathing labored as she watched Rocket. He held the vibrator tightly in his hand, one he had made saying that actual vibrators were expensive as hell and he wasn't paying for that shit. He did, however, spend money on the smooth plastic that covered almost all vibrators, making sure that the rough machinery he put together wouldn't his wife. 

Max would've been lying if she said that she wasn't at least a little intimidated by how the vibrator shook in his hand, his whole hand vibrating as he struggled to keep a hold of it.

"Rocket, you uh, you sure this is safe?"

He looked up at her with a curious look, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, it's just I've never used a vibrator this intense before."

"It'll be alright Maxie," he said with a reassuring smile, "It'll feel real good, trust me. I uh, I may have tested it out on myself, just to make sure everything worked."

She shivered as an image popped into her head of Rocket leaning against the wall, the vibrator resting on the tip of his cock as he moans. 

"Fuck, Rocket, I... Could, could you use it, j-just to show me?"

He smirked, "Sure thing, baby."

His clothes were already off, his semi-hard cock bobbing slightly as he moved. He held his cock with one hand, steadying it as he ran the vibrator from the base of his cock to the tip.

"Oh... Shit," he moaned softly as he shivered, his cock now fully hard as precum leaked from the tip. Rocket groaned as he pulled the vibrator away, "Shit," he whispered, "I fuckin' almost came from that."

Max's cheeks turned red, "O-Oh, holy shit, i-it must be really good if it could get you to cum that quickly, that or I haven't been doing my job well," she smirked.

Rocket chuckled, "Well I don't like to brag but..."

She smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Alright Rocket, calm down. Now hurry up, I'm starting to become dry as a desert."

Rocket pressed the tip of his cock against her hole, "What, talking about how amazing I am doesn't do anything for you?"

She let out a soft moan as he entered her, pushing into her until he was completely flushed against her hips. 

"Sorry baby, I can't say that it does, but watching you be amazing? That gets me so fucking wet."

He moaned, "Must be hard, always bein' wet."

"You have no idea," she said before gasping as Rocket snapped his hips into her.

She clutched the sheets as his cock hit all of the spots inside of her she could never hit herself. His large veiny cock rubbing against her tight and pulsating walls as his cock leaked precum into her. He moaned softly, reaching over and grabbing the vibrator. He pressed it right up against her clit, slowly rubbing circles against it before turning it on.

"AH FUCK, ROCKET!!!" Max screamed as she arched her back painfully, too overcome by pleasure to care about the pain.

Rocket yelped as her walls clamped down onto his cock, she was already cumming. He rested his free hand on her hip, trying to steady himself as he continued to thrust into her. She was writhing hard against the bed, her hips snapping upwards to grind against the vibration. Rocket took a mental note to restrain her next time. 

"Rocket, Rocket, fuck, fuck please!" She cried, her hands going above her head so she could grip the bed frame.

"Oh shit, baby," he panted, "Fuck, I didn't think you'd cum this fast," he let out a soft laugh as she whimpered, "Makes my job easier though, don't it?"

She whimpered, the feeling of the intense vibration and the way his cock fit her perfectly was too much. She came again, crying out his name once again. Rocket stared down at her with widened eyes, the way she was gripping onto him, sucking him deeper and deeper into her, and the faint feeling of the vibration on the base of his cock was too much, he knew he'd cum soon.

He pressed the vibrator harder against her, shivering as she tightened her walls around him again. The constant milking of his cock was too much and he came inside of her, Max sobbing as she felt her walls be completely covered in his seed.

"Fuck, fuck, Maxie," he panted as he pulled out, his hand slipping, causing the vibrator to shut off.

Max took a deep breath, her chest heaving as she slowly regained consciousness from pleasure induced haze.

"Oh god, Rocket, that, that was amazing," she panted.

Rocket smirked, "Who said it was over?"

She looked up at him with confusion as he jumped off of the bed to grab some duct tape he had.

"But your arms up baby."

She bit her lip, nervously doing as he said. He pinned her hands to the bedframe before taping them down with his duct tape, once deeming she was tied down well enough he returned to sitting in between her legs. 

"Alright Max, I'm going to be a little rougher with you alright? If you want me to stop, just say red, alright?"

She nodded, "Y-Yeah, alright."

He leaned up to place a gentle kiss onto her lips before placing the vibrator back onto her clit and turning it on. Max arched her back, her hands pulling hard against her restraints as she gritted her teeth.

"Rocket, Rocket please," she sobbed as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Rocket just smirked as he watched her, his cock twitching as he watched her squirm. 

"What's wrong, baby?" He purred.

She thrust her hips against him and whimpered, "I-It's too much Rocket, fuck, it's too much!"

He moaned, "I don't know, you seem to be enjoyin' this a lot."

She balled her hands into fists as she arched her back, Rocket ground the vibrator harder against her clit, a sick smirk splaying across his face. Max cried out as she felt tears begin to slowly fall from her eyes, she let out sobs as she begged Rocket to stop. Rocket looked up at her with a concerned look, debating if he should pull away.

"Max," He said in a serious and yet worried tone, "Say red if you want me to stop."

"N-No! No, don't stop! Don't stop, please!" She cried out as she squeezed her eyes shut, "I-It hurts, it hurts but it feels so fucking good. God, Rocket, please! Please don't stop!"

Rocket shivered, slowly reaching his free hand down to his hardening cock and stroking it gently. Rocket turned up the speed of the vibrator, slightly concerned due to the fact he hadn't tested this speed out yet. But fuck, he needed to see her lose her mind even more. When he did, Max arched her back almost inhumanly, a literal scream coming from her lips as a clear fluid shot from her pussy and onto Rocket's torso. His cheeks turned a deep red as he felt her juices fall against his fur, completely drenching him in her scent. Rocket groaned out as the juices on his fur slid down and fell onto his cock, the action of it and the way she writhed against the bed was too much for him.

"Fuck, oh fuck, baby girl, I'm cummin', I'm fucking cummin'!" Rocket cried out as he snapped his hips forward, his warm seed shooting onto her belly as he fucked his hand. 

Max sobbed as he emptied himself onto her, the vibrations were turning from pleasurable to downright painful. 

"Fuck, oh Maxie, oh baby girl," Rocket panted, "That was so fuckin' hot..."

Max whimpered as she tried to pull away from him, "R-Rocket, stop, stop, p-please stop. R-Red, red!"

Rocket immediately turned off the vibrator, Max gasping for air as the tension finally left her. She closed her eyes, panting as she slowly began to recover from her sudden and intense orgasm. She could faintly feel Rocket moving over her, she barely felt it when he peeled the duck tape off of her. When she opened her eyes again she saw Rocket above her, staring down at her with a concerned look.

"You alright?" He asked as he brushed her curly brown locks away from her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," she panted, "That was... Intense."

He chuckled, "But you liked it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I did," she blushed as she noticed Rocket's wet fur, "What, what did I do?"

He looked down at his fur before looking back up at her with a smile, "You squirted, baby."

"I, I did? I didn't think I could do that."

"Well, you did, which makes me want to try something else later," he hummed as he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled, "Funny you should say that I want to try something too."

"Oh, like what?"

Her smiled transformed into a devious smirk, "I want to try that vibrator on you."


	5. Public Vibrator (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!

Rocket was very hesitant about the idea of having a vibrator inside of him for the entire day. After their night of passion with his homemade vibrator, Max had convinced him to make one that could be remotely controlled from a long distance. At first, he assumed that it was for her, while she didn’t decline she told him that she had wanted him to try it out first. The whole conversation made him blush, the thought of having the vibrator inside of him while being in public and around the team made him embarrassed, but the idea of Max controlling it at all time made him shiver. With a sigh he agreed, now having a large vibrator inside of him that was stretching him out so well. He remembered moaning softly as he gently pushed it in, Max staring with wide eyes as she watched him. 

The first time she used the controller was when Rocket was working on his weapons in the corner of the ship. She and the others were still eating breakfast when she slid her hand under the table and turned it to medium. She couldn’t help but smirk when Rocket let out a high pitched gasp. The others looked over at him with alarm. 

“Hey Rocket, you alright?” Peter questioned with a concerned look. 

Rocket’s hands shook as he nodded, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” 

It took every fiber in his body to not start grinding down onto the plug inside of him. He gave a quick glare to Max to which she responded with a smirk and a shrug. 

She continued to toy with him throughout the day, pushing the button and letting it buzz inside of him for a few seconds before turning it off. The Guardians would constantly ask him if he was alright or not, Mantis even offered to use her empath on him, which he strongly declined to. It only got worse when they went out to get some supplies. While Rocket was walking the vibrator would turn on, cause him to freeze and try his damnedest not to moan. When Rocket heard that they were going to eat at a fancy restaurant with one of their employers, Rocket wanted to curl up and die. 

He was on edge the entire time at the restaurant, praying that no one would notice his fully hard erection. His mind filled with worries as Peter tried to negotiate payments, Max occasionally looked over at Rocket to see how he was doing. When she thought he was ready for another she decided to be a little riskier and turned it on high.

"AH FUCK!" Rocket cried out as he arched his back, his claws tearing the table cloth as he hung his head back.

The vibrations immediately turned off and Rocket felt so ashamed. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at him with either a shocked or worried expression, even Max seemed surprised. His face turned red as he cowered down in his chair. 

"S-Sorry, I uh, hit my foot."

Peter frowned, "Rocket, are you sure-"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" He cried before rushing off to the bathroom.

Once in, he pressed himself against the wall and grit his teeth. He needed to take out the vibrator, this had gone too far.

"You better not be taking it out."

He looked up to see Max, the door closing behind her. He let go of his suit zipper and growled.

"You're humiliating me, Max! This has gone way too far!"

"I know and I'm sorry Rocket, I never would've turned it on that high if I knew you would do that," she said softly as she approached him.

He huffed, "Whatever, I'm gonna get this thing out of me and -AAH!"

He fell to his knees as Max turned the vibrator on full force, she smirked down at him as he whimpered when it shut off.

"Fuck, Max, s-stop, I-"

"Tell you what, Rocket," she hummed, "You can take out the vibrator if you cum in your cute little suit for me."

His cheeks flushed red, "W-What, n-no, it'll leave a mark, I'm not-AAH F-FUCK, Maxie!"

His back arched as he thrust his hips into the air, trying desperately to grind onto something. Max smirked and knelt down in front of him, her hand caressing his cheek gently.

"The way I see it, you have no voice in the matter," she purred as she rested her hand on his clothed cock, "Now be a good boy and grind against my hand."

He whimpered as he did what he was told. He ground his hips against her, the vibration inside of him was so intense. His walls clenched around the vibrator as he felt himself get closer to his climax, his hips moving against her hand even faster.

"M-Maxie, I-I, I'm gonna-"

"Do it Rocket, come on baby, cum in your pants for me. Come on, I want to see you soak them, come on baby, come on!"

"AAH, MAX!!" Rocket tossed his head back as he felt the vibrator nudge against his prostate.

His walls spammed around the toy and his cum shot from his cock and began to stain his jumpsuit. He whimpered as he snapped his hips against Max's hand, it slick with the cum that sunk through his jumpsuit. Max moaned as she watched him ride out his orgasm, a sick pleasure forming in her gut as she  
started to hear him whine.

"M-Max please, please stop, it's too much..."

She shot off the vibrator, kissing Rocket on his forehead before trailing down to his neck. Rocket hummed in satisfaction as he leaned into her touch, his hands resting on her shoulders as he played with her hair gently. 

"You alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah," he hummed, "Still a little humiliated by the whole thing."

She nodded, "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to embarrass you that bad."

"It's alright, it just means that now it's my turn to humiliate you."

He smirked as Max's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. He just chuckled and took her hand as he led her out of the bathroom.


	6. Nightmare (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!

Rocket woke with a start, his fur damp and his pillow wet from sweat. He panted, trying to breathe in as much air as possible as his heart pounded against his chest. He rested his head in his hands, the nightmare replaying in his memory.

"Rocket, what's wrong?" Questioned a groggily female voice.

Rocket looked over to see Max rolling over to look at him. Her hair was a mess and her eyes squinted as she tried to make out his form in the dark. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," he panted, "Just another nightmare."

"Another one? You've been having so much of them lately," Max murmured as she sat up, "Was this one also about," she paused, debating if she should even ask, "Thanos?"

Rocket winced, "Y-Yeah, I think, I'm not sure, it was all a blur. I thought it was Thanos at first but he didn't seem right, he was somehow crueler then Thanos, bigger too."

She frowned, Rocket always had nightmares. First, they were about the experimenting done to him, then it was losing all the Guardians, and now he had dreams of Thanos somehow coming back.

"Rocket, Thanos is dead, there's no way-"

"Banner said that taking the stones from the past caused alternate timelines, that the Thanos we fought when we brought everyone back was technically from an alternate timeline. What if it happens again, what if a Thanos from an alternate timeline comes here with the stones and-"

"Rocket, you need to calm down," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, "Thanos isn't coming back, there's no way for him to come back."

He nuzzled his nose against her chest, "What if it's not Thanos, what if its someone else, someone worse then him?"

She was silent for a moment, "Then we'll take him down."

He pulled away and looked into her bright green eyes, "Maxie," he whispered, "If that ever happens if someone even more powerful appears, I want you to take Groot and run as far away as you can. I can't lose you or Groot, I won't let it happen again."

"Rocket, I-"

"Promise me, Max, promise me you'll take Groot and run."

Max stared down at him with widened eyes, she sighed before nodding, "Alright Rocket, I promise, but that's never going to happen."

He nodded slowly, "I hope so, Maxie."


	7. Baby Talk (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!

Rocket hated to admit that it was just now that he started to realize all of Max's signs. How she would constantly look at pictures of babies, watch videos of funny babies, would goggle at babies when they were in public, and would always explore the baby aisle when they went to get supplies. At first, Rocket didn't really think too much of it. Thinking that maybe she just suddenly realized babies were "cute" and was now obsessing over them, just like she had been with kittens when they first started dating. 

It wasn't until she sat him down one night and straight-up told him, "Rocket, I want a baby."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, "I uh, seriously?"

She nodded hesitantly, "Yeah Rocket, we're both getting older and-"

"You're only 25, Max."

"I know, but we've been together for a while and I just feel like it's about time we just start trying."

"Right, and how will we pay for the kid? Where would we live, where would they go to school, how will we parent them, will we both work or will one of us stay with the baby?"

She bit her lip and shrugged, "I don't know, I thought maybe we'd just stay with the Guardians and-"

"And what, have a baby on board? Max, look at what we do, look at all of the weapons around here, you really think that's the best living environment for a baby?"

"As long as we watch them and parent them right then-"

"And what if we get into a space battle, huh, what then?"

Max's brows knitted together, "Groot was here when he was a baby, he was surrounded by weapons and space battles. Hell, you gave him a bomb to blow up Peter's father!"

"But Groot isn't a normal kid."

"And ours would be?" Max snapped.

Rocket shook his head, "No, no they wouldn't, which brings us to another problem. What will happen to you and our kid?"

She looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he sighed, "I don't even know if I can get you pregnant, and if I do, what will the baby look like? What if he has claws and starts clawing your insides? What if he looks like me, what then?"

Max's expression softened, "Rocket, if you can't get me pregnant then we'll think of something else, there's always adoption."

"But what if-"

"You can't keep thinking of what-ifs, Rocket, you just have to go for it and trust that everything will be alright."

He sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, Maxie."

Max frowned before gently taking his hand into hers, "Tell you what, for now, let's just start saving up all our money for the baby. If we both decide within a year that it's not a good idea then we won't try for a baby."

He was silent for a moment. He did want kids, he really did, he just didn't want them to go through the same hell he did. He wanted them to have a safe environment to grow up in, he wanted them to have the best childhood a kid could have. He just didn't think that any of his kin could have that.

He slowly nodded, "Alright, we'll wait a year."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead, "And while we save up we can talk about how parenting, schooling, and all that other stuff."

"Yeah, alright."

Her smile faded, "Rocket, don't you want kids?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I do, I just don't want them to turn out to be little freaks like me."

"Oh, Rocket," she sighed, "You're not a freak, you're the most amazing, talented, funny, and the smartest person I've ever met. Your children will be no different," she smirked, "Besides look at me, I'm sure our children would get all of my stunning features."

He let out a soft laugh, "I think you confused stunning with horrifically disproportionate."

Max playfully flicked his arm, "Very funny, Rocket. My point is, is that no matter what they look like, I'll still love them the same. I don't give a damn if the galaxy turns away from them, that'll mean I'll have to give them even more love and support."

"You seem to have this all figured out," he mumbled.

"The emotional side I do, still have to plan the financial side of it."

He nodded, "Then let's focus on that for now."

"And if we need more then a year to raise more money then we will, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright," he turned to her and gave her a small smile, "I love you, Maxie."

She pulled him into her arms and kissed the top of his head, "I love you too, Rocket."


	8. Breeding (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!

Panting and the soft slapping of skin echoed throughout the bedroom, his hand was entangled with hers as he breathed across her belly. He let out a soft moan as he felt her walls tighten around him. He went slow, wanting to savor this moment with her. The Guardians had been so busy lately, Rocket had hardly been able to spend any time with his wife. She laid under him, moaning his name softly as her free hand clutched at the sheets. 

"Rocket," she whispered, a small moan escaping her lips as he angled his thrusts upward against that special spot inside of her.

"Fuck, Maxie," he moaned, his head falling against her belly, "You're so tight, always so tight for me."

She whimpered as she arched her back slightly, her legs wrapping around his waist so he could remain close. Rocket's hands moved up to palm her breasts, his eyes locked on the soft flesh as her nipples hardened beneath his hands. 

"Rocket," she whispered, "Please, don't stop."

Rocket chuckled breathlessly, "Oh, baby, I don't plan to."

He kneaded her breasts gently, smiling as she sighed in contentment. His skilled fingers then slid down to her aching clit, gently rubbing circles into it and relishing in how Max moaned for him.

"Rocky," she gasped softly as her back arched.

Rocket smirked, as much as he didn't care for the name 'Rocky' he absolutely adored it when she moaned it out. He kissed her belly and hummed against her soft flesh. 

"You're getting bigger," he murmured. 

Max frowned, "Yeah, I know, I'm not happy about it."

He chuckled, "I like it, makes me think about," he paused, "Nevermind."

Max sat up on her elbows, she pushed his hand from her womanhood as she stared at him with curiosity, "Think about what?" Rocket blushed and looked away, he was seriously hoping that she wouldn't ask, "Rocket," she smiled, "You can tell me, I won't judge."

Rocket turned away, debating if he should actually tell her, "It um," he started nervously, "It makes me wonder," he paused, "It makes me wonder what you'd look like pregnant."

Max stared at him for a moment before a small grin appeared on her face. She leaned down and kissed him, her hand resting on his cheek as she did so. 

"So," she whispered, "You want to get me pregnant?" Her hand trailed down and grasped his member gently, causing him to gasp, "You want to fill me up with your cum until I'm practically bursting?"

"Fuck, Max," he breathed.

"Come on, Rocket," she laid back down as she spread her legs more, "I want you to fill me up with your cum. I want you to fuck me until you're absolutely certain that I'm pregnant with your children."

He shivered as he stared at her, "Grab me the pillow," he growled. Max did as he said, he hoisted her hips up as he sent the pillow under her, angling her hips up, "This'll make sure that my cum gets in nice and deep," he murmured as he licked his chops. 

Max whimpered as she processed the words. Rocket pushed his member back inside of her, groaning as he was enveloped into her tight heat. 

"Fuck, Maxie," he sighed as his head fell back, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting this."

"Tell me, Rocket. Tell me ever dirty little fantasy that you've thought of."

He growled and snapped his hips forward, relishing in how she moaned, "I've wanted this for so long," he panted, "When I first met you, I couldn't help but think how amazing you'd look filled up with my cum, nice and round and full of my children. You'd be such a good mom, so fucking good," he licked up her belly and moaned, "Fuck, I just want to pump you full until you're bursting. Even when you are pregnant I'll keep filling you, god, you'd be so fucking hot."

She whimpered and arched her back as she felt Rocket's fingers slide against her cunt, "Oh, Rocket," she moaned, "Yes, yes Rocket, please. Fill me up, fill me up with your seed! I want your children so bad, I want to be marked by you, marked so no one else can have me but you!"

He shivered, "Fuck, you're such a dirty girl, such a little cum slut. I bet you've been wanting this for a while, dreaming of how I'd fill you up."

"Yes, yes Rocket, I've been wanting it for so long!"

Rocket growled and snapped his hips into her faster, "Of course you have, baby, such a good little slut for me," he smirked as he stared down at her, "Tell me, Maxie, you want my babies?"

She nodded frantically, "Yes Rocket, I want your babies, I want them so bad. Please Rocket, please let me have them!"

"You will, baby, you will," he panted breathlessly, "Fuck, I'm gettin' close."

Max's head fell back as he rubbed her clit faster, she tightly wrapped her legs around him and whimpered, "Don't pull out, please, please, don't pull out."

"I won't Maxie, I won't, I promise."

He thrust into her harder and harder, his mind fogging as pleasure overtook him. He gasped and cried out her name as his orgasm washed over him. Max whimpered as she felt his seed cover her walls, the warmth of it causing her to finish as well. Rocket continued to play with her clit until she was finished, her walls still pulsating around his cock, milking him for everything that he had. 

"Max," Rocket breathed, "You're gonna need to let go."

Max looked up to see her legs still wrapped tightly around him, she was hesitant to let him go. Reluctantly she did, whimpering as his cock left her. Rocket stared down at her opening, a smile on his face as a small amount of his cum leaked out of her. He pushed it back into her with his thump before looking up at her.

"Fuck, Maxie, that was amazing."

She smiled as she closed her eyes, "It was, you better do as you said and keep pumping me full."

He chuckled as he laid down next to her, "Next time we have off I'll stuff you so full you'll be bulging."

She leaned up and kissed him, "I'll hold you to that."


	9. Tailgasm (NSFW, Recommended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!
> 
> This was recommended by LycanrocLover138, thank you so much for the recommendation and I hope you enjoy!

"What is with you and my tail?" 

Rocket sat at his workspace, begrudgingly looking over his shoulder as Max played with his tail.

"It's so cute," she answered, "And fluffy."

He rolled his eyes, "You're such a freak."

She laughed, "You're one to talk," she wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed his shoulder, "I love you, Rocket."

He blushed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

She grinned, a devious thought coming into her mind as she slid her hand down Rocket's body. 

Rocket sighed when he realized was she was doing, "Really, Max? We just did it this morning."

She scoffed, "Since when do you complain about sex?"

"I don't," he answered, "But I'm really busy right now."

"Oh Rocket," she sighed, "Your guns will be there when we're done."

"Just give me five minutes!" 

She frowned and crossed her arms as Rocket turned back to his work. She sat behind him for a couple of minutes, watching as he tinkered away until an idea popped into her head. She leaned down and grabbed his tail gently, just as Rocket rose his head to say something a gasp suddenly left his throat. He could feel Max's warm mouth engulf the tip of his tail, he shivered and turned to look at her.

"M-Max, what're you doing?"

She smirked as her lips wrapped around his tail, "Just playing with your cute little tail."

He blushed as another shiver ran through him, "T-That's not exactly playing."

She let go of his tail and licked the side gently, "What's wrong, Rocket? Don't you like this?"

He swallowed thickly, "I need to work, Max, stop playing around."

She hummed, "I don't think your friend agrees."

He tensed as his cock pressed against his jumpsuit painfully, he let out a whimper as Max licked the underside of his tail and up to the tip. 

"Come on, Rocket," she purred, "Just a quickie."

Rocket's head fell back as she ran her hand over his clothed cock.

"F-Fine," he grumbled, "Just make it fast." 

As Rocket began to stand up Max sat him back down, "No, no, Rocket, you sit right there."

"But how-"

"Don't mind that," she hummed, "Just leave it to me."

His ears twitched as he heard her shuffle to get her clothes off, once they were off she came back over to Rocket and pressed his back to her belly. His head was placed with between her breasts, he hummed softly as he reached up to play with them. The warm and soft flesh felt amazing beneath his hands as he squeezed them. Max let out a soft moan as her hand ran over his clothed erection, she unzipped his jumpsuit and pulled out his hard and throbbing cock. She smiled as the tip glistened with pre-cum. She ran her hand up and down his cock gently, she let out a sudden gasp as she felt his tail brush up against her womanhood. 

Rocket let out a breathless chuckle, "This what you want, baby?"

She whimpered and nodded, "Yes, I fucking love your tail."

He chuckled again as his tail slipped between her lips, his fur becoming slick with her fluids. 

"Rocket," she moaned softly, her hand tightening around his cock as she pulled on it a little faster.

He moaned and let his head fall back and his tail circled around her entrance.

"You want this, baby?"

She bit her lip as she felt the foreign object press against her, "Y-Yes," she whispered, "Yes Rocket, I want it."

He smirked, "Then push it in, baby."

She whimpered and did what she was told, she pressed his tail into her, both gasping at the new and foreign feeling. His tail was a lot thinner than his member but it made up for it with how it wiggled inside of her. She cried out and held Rocket closer, her hand gripping onto his cock even harder as his tail nudged her g-spot.

"Fuck, Maxie," he gasped, "Be careful."

"Sorry Rocket," she breathed before loosening her grip and stroking him faster, "Oh Rocket, this feels so good," she whimpered, "I didn't think it would feel this good."

He panted as he nodded slowly, "Me neither, Maxie. Fuck, I didn't think my tail was this sensitive, I might just cum from my tail bein' in you."

She shivered, her walls tightening around him. He yelped as he pushed back against her, his tail slipping in deeper.

"Rocket, Rocket please," she sobbed, "It feels so good, I-I think I'm-"

"Yes, Maxie," he gasped, "I am too, just a bit more."

She gasped and rocked her hips against his tail, one hand clutching his chest desperately as the other ran up and down his cock. 

"Rocket, R-Rocket please, I-"

She let out a gasp as her head fell back, her walls tightened hard around his tail and caused Rocket to climax. He cried out as he snapped his hips forward, his seed spraying onto his jumpsuit and Max's hand. He rode out his orgasm and whimpered when his slickened tail fell out of Max.

"Fuck, Max, that was," he panted, "That was better then I expected it to be."

She nodded, "Yeah," she grinned as she looked down at Rocket's tail, the fur was weighed down against the small amount of flesh by her feminine juices. 

He turned to look and growled, "What a mess."

"But worth it?"

He was silent for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, yeah it was worth it."


	10. Marking  (NSFW, Recommended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!
> 
> This was also recommended by LycanrocLover138, thank you so much for the great recommendations and I hope you enjoy!

Max smiled as she watched Drax and Thor drink and yell joyfully, it had been a while since the guardians were able to relax. With the destruction of Xandar what was left of Nova Corp had asked for the guardian's help with catching criminals and going undercover. Peter was currently in one of the quieter sections of the bar talking to a Nova officer about the payment for one of the criminals they were able to catch. 

"Groot's complaining again."

She turned to Rocket who was sitting on the chairs beside her, his holopad sitting in front of him. 

"I told you it was a bad idea to have him babysit," Max replied as she took a sip of her drink.

Groot had been having talking back quite a bit to Rocket and Max and as punishment, Max decided to have Groot babysit one of the Nova Corps children. 

"Me!" He gasped, "It was your idea, I just said we should take away that fucking game of his."

She smiled, "I thought it would be a good idea at the time."

He sighed and shook his head, "Yes, like most of your ideas."

"Hey, feel free to step in next time. It seems like I'm the only one doing the parenting around here."

He gaped at her, "Really, did you really just say that to me?"

She laughed, "Yes I did, what're you going to do about it."

He smirked as a deep growl admitted from his throat, "If you keep talkin' to me like this, I'll have to put you over my knee and punish you."

"I'd like to see you try," she whispered before popping his nose, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get another drink."

She could feel Rocket watching her as she walked to the bar, her back arching slightly to help give Rocket a better view. She leaned against the bar and called the bartender over for another drink, he nodded when he got her order and disappeared to retrieve it. As she leaned against the bar she could feel eyes on her once again, but it wasn't the warm and familiar eyes of her furry husband, it seemed cold and foreign. 

"Hey, how're you doin'?"

She jumped slightly when she heard the voice. She turned to see a soft blue alien staring at her with a smile. While the alien was rather attractive, he was no raccoon with anger issues. 

"Hi," she answered with a nod before turning away.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No," Max shook her head and smiled awkwardly, "I'm already getting one, thank you though."

He nodded, "You here by yourself?"

"No, I'm here with my husband and a few friends," she said as she held up her left hand that had a wedding ring wrapped around her finger.

"Oh, my bad," he laughed, "I just thought a beautiful girl like you would have someone get your drink for you."

She shook her head, "No, I can do it myself."

"Well of course, but it doesn't mean you should," he answered as he got closer to her.

"Listen, man, I'm married so can you just back off a bit?"

He let out an amused scoff, "What, I can just talk to you?"

"She said to back off."

The two turned to see Rocket staring up at them, glaring at the man as his arms were crossed. Max slunk away from the man and made her way behind Rocket, while he was much shorter than her she still felt great comfort from being near him. 

"I'm sorry," the man laughed nervously, "And you are?"

"I'm her husband, now beat it before things get ugly."

The man stared at the two of them, his eyes wide as he processed the information given to him.

"Seriously? You married that?"

Rocket growled as Max glared at the man, "Yes I did, and I'm mighty proud of it too."

He laughed, "You seriously married that thing?!" Max could feel Rocket's anger as he snarled, "What in the hell were you thinking?! What, did he kidnap you and give you Stockholms or something!"

"That's it!" Rocket yelled as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man, "I've had enough of your bullshit!"

The man jumped and grabbed onto the bar as the crowd around them gasped and backed away. 

"You should've backed off when I told ya to, now you're gonna be nothing but mush by the time I'm done with ya!"

Max looked over and saw the bartender talking to his holopad, she winced and grabbed Rocket's shoulder.

"Rocket, we should leave."

"He's the one who should leave!" Rocket growled. 

"No, Rocket, I mean we really should go."

Rocket followed her gaze to the bartender, instantly realizing what she meant. 

He put away his gun and glared at the man, "You got off easy, but if I ever see you again, I won't hesitate in killin' ya."

Max took hold of Rocket's hand and led him out of the bar, constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure that they weren't being followed. The entire way back to the ship Rocket grumbled under his breath. When they reached the ship they went to their room, Rocket throwing his gun to the side as Max sat on the bed silently. 

"Rocket," she murmured, "You shouldn't listen to that asshole, there's a reason I married you-"

"That's not why I'm pissed," he snapped, "I'm pissed because people think that you ain't mine."

The statement puzzled Max, she stared at him with a curious look, "What are you talking about?"

He jumped up onto the bed and stood between her thighs, he grabbed the top of her shirt roughly and pulled her close to him. Her breath became labored as he snarled at her, a deep growl admitting from the back of his throat.

"You are mine, mine to keep, mine to play with, mine to fuck," Max shivered at his words, "You are my little slut, and I need everyone to know that."

She swallowed thickly before shakily saying, "R-Rocket-"

He cut her off as he pressed his lips against hers, the kiss was rough and hungry. His shoved his tongue into her mouth and growled as she let out a small whimper, his hand grabbed her breast and squeezed it tightly. She yelped causing their kiss to break, his lips fell to her neck and he began to lick and nip the sensitive flesh there.

"Rocket," she moaned softly.

He groaned and licked a long stripe over the main artery in her neck, his canines nicking the flesh before he bit down. She gasped as his teeth pierced her flesh, she could feel a drop of blood forming at where Rocket had bitten her. He lapped up the blood and moaned softly at the taste.

"Everything about you is so sweet," he whispered, "Fuck, I love you so much."

Her hands shook as she grabbed the sheets, "R-Rocket, please."

"Please what?" He hummed.

She shook her head, her mind clouded by lust as he tore her shirt open.

"Rocket!"

He growled and kissed her again, he pushed her bra down to her waist and grabbed her breasts. His claws cut deep into her flesh as he clawed her sensitive nipples. 

"O-Ow, Rocket, that-"

"Use the safe word if you want me to stop," he growled as he licked up to her earlobe and nibbled on it roughly. 

She panted, Rocket had never been this rough with her before. There were, of course, times where they had rough or angry sex, but even then he'd still be very careful with her when it came to his claws and teeth. But this, this was so animalistic, even the noises he made. They sounded as if they should come from a feral beast, not someone like Rocket.

"Fuck, you smell so good," he moaned as his hands ran down her stomach and down to her jeans.

He quickly unbuttoned them and pulled both them and her panties off. He stared down at her pussy like a starving man would a meal. He licked his chops and knelt down to her soaking womanhood, his claw carefully nicking her clit, causing her to whimper out.

"R-Rocket, please," she sobbed, "Please don't tease me."

He smirked, "I won't baby."

He then enveloped her clit into his mouth, he sucked it hungrily as his fingers traced her entrance. He looked up at her through his eyelashes as grinned as he pushed his clawed finger into her. Max whimpered as his nails ran against her sensitive walls. Rocket had always kept his nails blunt since he had been with Max and she was never more thankful for that then she was now. He tapped her g-spot constantly, her back arched as she cried out his name.

"Rocket, Rocket please, I need you inside of me!"

He hummed as he let go of Max's clit, he flicked it a few times with his tongue as he thought. 

"Alright, Maxie, I want you to lay on your belly for me."

She blushed as she did what she was told. Rocket stared down at her and ran his hand over her ass cheek. Max whimpered as he slapped it playfully, he chuckled at her reaction and began to knead the flesh.

"Fuck, baby. I love your ass, it's so nice and round," he moaned, "I fucking love it when it jiggles, it's so fucking hot."

Max shivered as Rocket leaned down and ran his tongue over her ass cheek, his fingers reaching under to rub her wet pussy. She ground against Rocket's fingers as he bit her cheek, her back arching as she pushed herself closer to him.

"Rocket, please!"

He chuckled and pulled away, "Fuck, I love it when you beg. You're such a needy slut, you know that?"

She nodded and let out a whimper as she heard Rocket's jumpsuit unzip. She was aching for him, she felt so empty without his cock in her.

"Rocket," she breathed, "I want your cock in me, please, I want it so bad! I want you to fill me up, stuff me full, I need you, please!"

She moaned as he circled the tip of his cock around her tight hole, his soft chuckle echoing into her ears.

"Alright baby girl, alright," he cooed, "You'll get my cock."

He slowly pushed into her, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as she felt herself become full with him. 

"Fuck, baby," he moaned, "So fucking tight, I bet you'll still be tight after you give birth."

She shivered as she heard his words, he leaned down and licked up her back as his claws dug into her hips.

"Yeah, you like that?" He grinned, "Like it when I talk about how I'm gonna get you pregnant? Ooh, baby," Rocket's head fell back as she clenched around him, "Fuck, I'm gonna fucking fill you up with my cum. I'm gonna claim you as mine. I'm gonna fuck you before we ever go out, make sure that my cum is still in you when we go to bars. That way whenever some shithead comes by and try's to take you from me, you'll remember you're mine because it'll be my hot cum leakin' out of ya."

Max pushed her hips back against him as she cried out his name. The thought of his cum being inside her when she was out in public was so hot to her, it made her stomach flip as she thought about it slowly dripping onto her panties.

"Fuck," she moaned before turning her head to look at him, "Want me to wear a dress and no panties?" 

He groaned as his hips stuttered, "Fuck, yes. I wanna see my cum slip down your legs. I wanna fuckin' lick it up and eat out your tight cunt in front of everyone so they know that you're my bitch and mine alone."

"Ooh, Rocket," she sobbed as her back arched, "I'm getting so close, baby."

"Ooh yeah, I am too," he snarled, "Gonna fuckin' claim you as mine, gonna fuckin' fill you up till your burstin'-"

Max couldn't even hear him anymore as he rambled on. His hips snapped into her harder and harder until he completely bottomed out. Max's back arched as she screamed out, his cock slammed against her back wall as his claws ripped long bloody scars into her hips. 

"Rocket!" She screamed as she felt her walls pulsate, a warm fluid spraying out of her and onto the sheets as Rocket continued to fuck her into the mattress.

"Fuck, baby girl, fuck, I'm cummin' Maxie, I'm fuckin' cumming!"

His back arched as his head was flung back, he continued to snap his hips into her as his warm seed covered her walls. He leaned forward and dug his teeth deep into Max's shoulder, causing her to cry out as his sharp teeth pierced her flesh. He humped her a few more times until every last drop of his cum was milked out of him. His head rested on Max's back as he panted, slowly recovering enough strength to pull out. He crawled up beside her and sighed contently. Max rolled onto her back, panting as she reached down to hold Rocket's hand.

"Rocket," she breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling better?" She asked as she looked over to him.

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you," he then let out a soft chuckle as he stared at her neck and shoulder, both having large marks bitten into them, "Now I'm feeling even better."


	11. Thunder (Flashback, Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!

Rocket awoke with a start as lightning lit up the sky and thunder cracked loudly throughout the night. He groaned softly and rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the sleep away. He rolled over groggily to see Max sitting next to him with her knees to her chest, looking out the window at the raindrops that hit the glass with a small 'tap.' 

"Max?" He questioned as he sat up, "What're you doing awake?"

She turned to him and frowned, "I couldn't sleep, the rain kept me up."

There was a sudden clash of thunder and lightning which caused Max to jump, she clutched Rocket in her arms tightly as the thunder faded.

"Max, I can't breath!" Rocket choked out, Max immediately letting him go upon realizing how she grabbed him.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He petted his fur down before straightening out his shirt, "I thought you liked the rain."

"I do," she answered, "It's just sometimes the thunder scares me, y' know, because of how loud it is," she turned her gaze back to the window, the wind was blowing heavily and with how hard the rain fell it almost seemed as if they were in a hurricane.

He nodded before grumbling, "Gotta love Thor."

She laughed causing Rocket's heart to flutter, he moved closer to her and kissed her hand.

"It's just a storm, Maxie, it'll stop by the morning."

"I hope so."

He nodded and pushed her to lay back down onto the bed. She stared up at him as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes, gently kissing her forehead and then down her cheeks. 

"I'll protect you, Maxie, don't worry," he whispered as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

She smiled softly and nodded, "I know Rocket, you always do."

She pulled him down into a soft kiss, basking in his warmth as she deepened the kiss. They continued to kiss and hold each other, Max not even noticing when the thunder crashed. Rocket laid with her, kissing her softly and whispering sweet nothings to her until she eventually fell asleep. 

He smiled down at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Maxie."


	12. First Kiss (Telltale AU, Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!
> 
> This is based on the Telltale game's version of Guardians of the Galaxy.

Max was merely a child when the guardians met her, 12 to be exact. They found her whilst getting gas for the Milano, the planet they were on was heavily forested and while Drax explored the surrounding area he came across her. Max was all along, living in a small hole in the ground she had dugout. Her animalistic appearance made it hard for her to be accepted by the surrounding communities, so she decided just to stick by herself. Much like Rocket, she had ears and a tail with light brown fur covering her body. Drax took pity on the child and brought her back to the Milano, Peter and Groot accepted her with open arms while Gamora felt uneasy about it. Rocket, however, downright hated the thought of a kid running around the ship.

The votes were three to two, however, and the guardians took her in. They tried to find her family but it appeared that she was the last of her line. Drax looked after her the most, almost becoming a father figure to her as Peter and Groot were her best friends. Peter would spend hours teaching her about Earth's customs and playing his old tunes, he even would participate in some of the games both she and Groot played together. After a year or so Gamora began to like the child, she and Drax training her on how to fight and sense danger. Rocket was the only one to still remain distant from her, not wanting her grubby little children hands contaminating his stuff. 

Max tried to bond with Rocket, asking him about his weapons and trying to learn how to take care of the repairs of the ship for him. He still didn't budge. Rocket had never been good with kids, and she was the weirdest kid he had ever met. She always stared at him, but it wasn't like most people did. Whenever she talked to him she would tense up and puff her chest out, looking at the ground nervously as her cheeks darkened. 

"I am Groot." "She had a crush on you, you know."

Rocket looked up to see Groot staring down at him, a smile pressed to his lips. 

"Yeah right," Rocket scoffed, "I think you got termites in your brain."

Groot just smiled and then went back to play with Max. As the years went by the more Rocket became used to Max. It wasn't until she was 15 that he really started to get along with her. He taught her how to repair the ship and weapons while creating new ones. He was impressed with how quick she learned before too long she was almost as skilled as he was, almost. Rocket and Max only got closer as the years went by, they developed a deep friendship and whenever Max had a problem she would go to Rocket for advice before anyone else. 

The older she got the more she asked about personal questions, questions about his past and family, if he had parents or if he ever had a lover. He told her about being created in a lab but that was all he ever said, he never mentioned anything about Lylla and how he was still mourning her loss. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" 

His ears twitched causing him to look up from his work and over to the teen, "No, I haven't," he grumbled before turning back to his work.

"Really?" She asked, cocking her head.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Do I look like someone who'd get a lot of action?" 

She nodded, "Well, yeah, I think so at least."

Rocket scoffed, there were a few times that some drunk broad would approach him asking for sex but he'd always turn her down. His gut would twist in shame and sorrow as he thought about Lylla. He knew it would never happen but he wanted his first time to be with her. 

"Well I haven't," he responded, "Not a lot of people would kiss this ugly mug."

"I would."

He looked up to her, her whole face was red as she put her hands over her mouth.

"N-Not that I would! I'm just saying that I could kiss you if I could -I mean had to!"

He grinned, it always amused him when she became flustered like this, "I know what you mean, kid, don't worry about it."

It wasn't until she was 18 did Max finally learn about Lylla. Rocket had gotten drunk and started a fight in the bar they were in, the guardians were barely able to get out with their lives as the patrons shot at them. When they got back to the Milano both Peter and Gamora scolded Rocket, the yelling between the three lasting for almost two hours. When Rocket retreated back to his room Max followed, wanting to make sure he was alright. When she entered she found him crying, there was when he spilled his heart out to her about Lylla and how much he had loved her. 

Seeing Rocket like that caused Max's heart to break. She held him tightly in her arms as his tears and snot drenched her shirt, her hands rubbing up and down his back as she comforted him. He sniffled against her shirt, his hands clutching the fabric as if it were his lifeline. When Rocket had calmed down enough he pulled away and looked up at her, staring in her emerald green eyes. She smiled down at him as she caressed his cheek, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Max froze, her heart bonding as her eyes widened. Rocket's lips were pressed against hers, the kiss was gently but sloppy due to his drunkenness and inexperience. Max didn't care though, she pressed against him and held his small face in her hands, her eyes closing as she sank into the kiss. Rocket grinned against her lips as she let out a whimper, his tongue gently brushed against her lips. When their tongues met dread began to creep into Max, Rocket tasted like liquor, reminded her that he was drunk. 

She pushed him away gently, shaking her head, "Rocket, this isn't... Rocket?"

Her friend fell limp in her arms, his head resting on her chest as he breathed gently across her skin. Max frowned, she picked him up and laid him in his bed before softly pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Goodnight, Rocket."


	13. Heat (Telltale AU, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!
> 
> This is based on the Telltale game's version of Guardians of the Galaxy.

Months past and Rocket never remembered the night he had kissed Max. She had told him that she knew about Lylla but she never mentioned the kiss, fearing how it would affect their friendship. While Max tried to forget about the kiss and pretend like everything between them was normal, she could not help but think back about it. It was true that when she was younger she had a crush on him but it faded, but the kiss brought the feelings back and more intense than ever. Whenever she talked to Rocket her cheeks would flush and her gut would twist as her mind flooded with thoughts of his talented hands on her body. 

Rocket had noticed her odd behavior as well, worrying that he had said something to push her away. When he asked her she assured him that nothing was wrong. His mind reeled as he tried to think of what he might have said or done to push her away. Then it happened. One day Rocket was walking past Max's room when he stopped in his tracks, a sweet scent filling his nostrils. He walked towards the door and placed his hands on the metal, he inhaled deeply as his stomach twisted with want. His ears twitched when he heard he heard a soft whimper admit from behind the door. His heart stopped, he pressed his ear to the door and quickly silenced himself.

Max was moaning, he could practically see her writhing on the bed as her hands explored her body. He shivered as his cock twitched, he pushed himself from the door, horrified with his own actions. He had seen this girl grow up, Drax was practically her father, she was his best friend besides Groot, this was all wrong. He retreated back to his room, trying to think of anything that would cause his member to go down. For the rest of the day Rocket desperately tried to ignore Max's sweet scent and tried to avoid thinking about how nice and tight she'd be around his cock. 

It wasn't until supper when he saw her. Her hair was disheveled and her face red, Peter asked her if she was alright which she quickly nodded her head and sat down. As the guardians ate Max merely sat and stared down at her food, Rocket barely being able to eat either. Her smell was fogging his mind and the way she was shifting in her seat caused him to shiver. When Gamora asked if Max was alright, Max just stood up and quickly excused herself before running back to her room. 

The guardians looked at each other with confusion before Rocket spoke up.

"I'll go check on her."

He couldn't believe what he had just said, it was a horrible idea for them to be in the same room together especially if they were alone. Before he knew it, Rocket was standing in front of her door. 

He swallowed thickly before knocking, "Max, it's Rocket. Are you okay?"

There was a silent pause before Max responded, "Rocket, I need your help, please."

His ears twitched as he hesitantly entered, the wind knocked out of his lungs as he saw her. Max was lying on her bed completely naked, her womanhood and fingers glistening with her feminine fluids as she stared at him with a half-lidded gaze. Her ears were lying flat on her head as her tail swung lazily side to side, her mouth sat agape as she stared at Rocket, her eyes practically begging him to come and fuck her.

"M-Max," he stuttered, "W-What-"

"Lock the door, please," she panted.

Rocket did as he was told, anticipation and dread curling up within him. 

"Rocket," she sobbed, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't stop touching myself."

He blushed and swallowed thickly, "You're in heat, Max."

"Heat, you mean like an animal?"

He nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't get it sooner."

Max's head fell back as her fingers nudged a sensitive spot inside of herself, "D-Do you have it?"

"Heat? No," he answered, "That's more of a girl thing."

"Did Lylla ever get it?"

He blushed as he winced, "Y-Yes, she did."

Max covered her mouth as she let out a small moan, "Did you, did you ever help her with it?"

Rocket's breathing started to become labored as her scent began to overwhelm him, "No, I couldn't, but I," he paused, debating if he should even say it, "But I can help you."

Max whimpered softly, "Rocket, please."

Rocket let out a shaky breath, "Fuck," he whispered as his cock twitched, "Max, do you want my help."

She nodded furiously, "Yes, Rocket, please help me! I need you so bad, I can't stop thinking about you."

He shivered and undid the harnesses of his jumpsuit, "Ok Maxie, alright, I'll help you."

She sobbed as her back arched, "Yes Rocket, please, I need you, I need you so badly!"

"Shh, it's ok baby girl," he soothed as he hopped onto the bed, tossing his jumpsuit to the floor, "I got you, baby, this'll all be over soon."

He leaned up and kissed her nipple as his other hand kneaded her breast, his lips wrapping around her nipple as he sucked softly. 

Max clutched the back of his head and whimpered, "Oh, Rocket, I've, I've wanted you for so long, I've dreamed of this. Ever since you kissed me, it's all I could ever think about."

"Kissed you?" Rocket questioned as he let go of her nipple with a soft 'pop' and ran his tongue over it.

She nodded, "The night you got drunk and told me about Lylla, you kissed me."

"So that's why you've been avoiding me," he hummed as he played with her breasts.

She nodded, "I, I couldn't control myself, whenever I was around you I could only think about kissing you."

"Well if you really wanted to kiss me," he whispered against her lips, "All you had to do was ask."

Rocket's brain was completely fried. All he could do was think about Max and how desperately he needed her. Not once did he think of the consequences or how Drax and Gamora would surely skin him alive for this. All he could think about was his lips pressed against her, her lovely body lying beneath him, and the sweet noises she admitted as his tongue moved with hers. 

"Rocket, please."

Rocket kissed her neck, occasionally nipping and sucking the delicate flesh as his hands continued to play with her breasts. He hummed as he pulled away, admiring the small bite marks that he had bitten into her neck.

"Alright, baby, I'll give you what you want."

Max moaned as she felt his cock circle her entrance, Rocket breathed heavily as he felt her warmth. I was completely intoxicating. He pushed into her gently, her back arching with each inch that entered her. 

"Maxie," he breathed as his head fell back, "You feel so good."

She whimpered and wrapped her legs around him, "Please Rocket, please, I need more."

He nodded and began to pull out only to snap his hips into her. Max's head fell back as her back arched, she cried out his name as he quickened his pace.

"Fuck Maxie, you feel so fucking good."

"Rocket, please, I-I need you, I need your cum," He shivered as he heard her words, "I need to be filled by you, I need to have your babies!"

"I know, baby, I know," he panted, "You'll get it, don't worry," his claws dug into her hips, piercing the flesh as he slammed himself deeper within her, "Fuck, don't worry baby, I'll cum in ya. I'll claim ya as my own, I'll fuckin' fill ya till your bursting. Fuck, you'll look so pretty with my pups in ya, so round and full, fuck your gorgeous." 

She writhed on the bed as she thrust her hips against his, "Please Rocket, please, I'm so close, I need you, please!"

Rocket moaned as he felt her tighten around him, he could feel his climax approaching as she began to milk his cock with her tight and warm walls. 

"Maxie, oh Maxie, I am too, fuck, I am too," he panted, Max tightened her legs around him as she heard his words.

"Don't pull out, Rocket."

He groaned, "I-I won't, I won't Maxie, I-I OH FUCK!!"

His back arched as Max pressed him as close to her as she possibly could. She whimpered as she felt ropes upon ropes of Rocket's seed stain her walls and fill her completely. She cried out as her walls tightened around him for the last time, the thought of him successfully impregnating her caused her to finish as well. Rocket rutted against for her a few moments, making sure that he had completely drained himself before pulling out of her and lying beside her. 

He panted as he stared up at the ceiling, the lust-filled fog that had caused him to claim Max as it soon began to lift, common sense returning to him. 

He groaned and laid his hands over his eyes, "Fuck, what have I done?"

Max turned to him and smiled, she rolled over and wrapped her arms around his body and kissed his shoulder, "You helped me when I needed you."

He scoffed, "I don't think the others will agree with that," he sighed as he ran his fingers through her curls, "I'm so dead."

She chuckled softly, "Don't worry, Rocket, I'll protect you."

He smiled as he heard her words, his hand trailed down to her belly and rubbed it gently. 

"You think I'll get pregnant?" She questioned in a whisper as she laid her hand on top of his.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I don't think so due to how different we are but you never know."

She hummed softly, "I hope I do."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Depending on how the others react, we can always try again."

She smiled and held him tighter, "I'd like that, thank you, Rocket."

"Anytime, Maxie."


	14. Rocket Worship (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!

Rocket stared at himself in the mirror, a frown pressed onto his lips as he stared at his reflection. His jumpsuit hung around his waist and his hands rested on his pudgy stomach, his fingers running through the fur as he tried to flatten his belly. 

"Rocket, what're you doing?"

He turned to see Max staring at him with a confused look, already dressed in her tank top and short shorts for bed. 

"Oh uh, nothin' just lookin' at myself."

She smiled softly and walked over to him, slowly sitting down to her knees and wrapping her arms around his belly.

"Are you feeling insecure, baby?"

He scoffed as heat rushed to his cheeks, "No," he grumbled.

She laughed softly and kissed his cheek, "Don't lie to me Rocket, I know you. Now, tell me what's wrong."

Rocket frowned and shook his head, "I don't know, I just feel so old."

"That's because you're getting older, we both are."

"Yeah, but at least you're still hot, I was once a stud and now look at me."

Max laughed, "Rocket, you're as handsome as the day I met you," she pressed a kiss onto his shoulder, "If anything you've gotten hotter the older you've gotten."

He blushed as scoffed, "Man, I must've looked like shit when you met me then, huh?"

"No," she smirked, "When I first saw you it took every ounce of willpower I had to not kiss you all over."

Rocket yelped as she picked him up and began to kiss his neck and stomach. She fell onto the bed with him and continued to kiss him all over.

"Besides, you're cute with a little bit of chub, it's just more to love."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, "Alright, enough of this lovey-dovey shit, it's time for bed."

She laughed and rolled onto her side of the bed, "Alright Rocket, I love you, just the way you are."

He blushed, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."


	15. Nipping (NSFW, Recommended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!
> 
> This was also recommended by LycanrocLover138, thank you so much for the great recommendations and I hope you enjoy!

It was quiet in the Benatar, all the guardians were out drinking or doing business leaving Rocket and Max to their own devices. They laid on their bed snuggling close as they watched a movie on the holopad. Max's head laid onto of Rocket's, his hand playing with her curls mindlessly as he watched the movie. In all honestly, he had lost interest long ago and had been sitting there bored as it dragged on. He sighed as turned his gaze towards Max, she seemed to be just as bored as he was. He smirked and leaned up, his tongue lapping at her earlobe before gently sucking it into his mouth and nipping it. 

Max shivered and turned towards her furry lover, "Rocket, what're you doing?"

"Having a bit of fun," he hummed as his tongue licked along the shell of her ear, "Am I bugging you?"

She blushed as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access to her neck as his licks and nips trailed downward, "No, I just thought that you wanted to see this."

"I lost interest," he responded, "Right now I'm more interested in you." 

"Rocket," she murmured softly as her hand rested on his shoulder.

He hummed affectionately and opened her button-up shirt, his eyes wandering over her bare chest with hunger. He nipped at her collarbone and sucked on it gently before trailing his tongue down to her breasts. She whimpered and arched her back as he ran his tongue over her nipples. He bit and sucked on them, making them red and purple as his claws dug into the plump flesh. He pushed her down as he kissed her belly and reached down to her panties, her sweet scent filling his nostrils. He smirked and pulled with fabric off with his teeth, throwing them to the floor before fully taking her in.

He sighed in satisfaction, his pointed nose rubbing her lips open. His tongue and teeth assaulted her clit immediately, quickly lapping and sucking at the small bead before taking it between his teeth and gently biting it. Max's back arched as she cried out, her fingers digging into his fur as he gripped her hips. His tongue ran over her entrance and he moaned as he tasted her, his fingers soon slipped in and traced her inner walls. He thrust his fingers up into her, searching desperately for the spot that made her lose her mind. 

"Rocket!" She suddenly gasped.

He chuckled against her clit, he had found it. His fingers prodded the spot as he flicked his tongue over her clit, alternating between sucking, flicking, and bitting. Max was writhing on the bed, his name falling from her lips like water from a faucet. He started to become rougher, biting harder and tugging her clit sharply as his fingers started to press harder into her g-spot. 

"Maxie," he moaned softly as he looked up at her.

"Rocket, Rocket please, I'm getting close."

He chuckled, "Good, good girl," he sucked on her sensitive nub again before whispering, "Cum for me Maxie, cum on into my mouth, I want to taste you."

"Rocket," she gasped, her fingers digging into his scalp as he began to suck harder.

"Come on Maxie, come on," he panted.

He then pushed his thumb and pinky into her, hitting her g-spot with his tiny fist causing her to scream out. Her back arched and she cried out his name as she finished, a warm liquid starting to gush out of her. Rocket opened his mouth and greedily drank up her fluids, moaning at her taste as it filled his mouth. He swallowed and licked his chops, moaning and savoring her sweet flavor. 

He looked up and grinned as she laid there panting, her eyes closed, and her chest heaving. He chuckled softly and leaned down to her sensitive clit again and took it back into his mouth.

"Rocket!" She gasped.

He chuckled, the vibration on her oversensitive clit causing her to tremble. He licked and sucked more and more as she cried and writhed on the bed, her hands tried to pull him away but yet her legs stayed wrapped tightly around him. His hand continued to assault her g-spot which caused her to finish quickly, even after that he wouldn't let go. He was too enamored with her taste to let go.

Max's mind sort circuited and she had begun to lose track with how much she came. When Rocket finally let go he moaned and licked his hand that was once inside of her.

"Fuck," he whispered, "I always forget how amazing you taste."

She panted and stared down at his throbbing manhood, "I think, I think it's your turn."

Rocket watched as her hand reached down and rubbed and his clothed cock. He moaned softly as she pulled it out of his boxers, her hand gently messaging the head. 

"Rocket, stand on my chest."

He blushed at her command but did as he was told. She was sitting against her pillow as he climbed up her, his left hand clutching her hair as his right hand traced his cock head onto her lips. She stared up at him as she licked his slit gently, his head falling back as a moan escaped him. She took him into her mouth and moaned at his taste, Rocket wasting no time in thrusting into her mouth and moaning at how warm and wet her mouth was. He growled as he snapped his hips into her warm cavern, her nose buried in his fur as fucked her mouth. Max gaged around his cock as it hit the back of her throat, Rocket gasped as her muscles tighten around him.

"Fuck Maxie, I'm not gonna much longer like this."

She whimpered and sucked harder on his member, moaning softly as he panted. His claws dug into her skull and before he knew it his vision turned white and the hot coil in his stomach burst. He arched his back and screamed her name as his seed covered the back of her throat, his hips still snapping hard against her. She continued to suck his member until he gently pushed her away, his cock leaving her mouth with a soft 'pop.' 

"Maxie," he panted, "You've gotten really good at that."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks baby, think you can last one more?"

He chuckled, "I should be askin' you that."

She pushed him back so he was lying on his back, she positioned herself over his hips as she kneaded his cock. He whimpered as his toes curled, he was so oversensitive but he didn't care, he wanted to do this one last time. It wasn't long until he was erect again, Max pushed herself down onto him and moaned as he filled her. He stared up at her breathlessly as she rode him, her hands resting on either side of his head as she quickened her pace. 

Rocket's hands ran up and down her thighs before running his hand over her aching clit. She whimpered and moaned his name softly, her inner walls clenching tightly around him as shivers ran throughout her body. His hips snapped up into her, he could feel his end nearing and he was desperate to finish inside of her.

"Maxie, I'm, I'm close," he panted as his fingers played with her clit faster.

"I am too, Rocky, I am too."

"Come for me Maxie," he whispered, "I want us to come together, please Maxie, please."

She cried out as her walls clenched tightly around him, Rocket gasped as his left hand clawed her hip. It took only a few more thrusts for him to finish, her tight and warm walls milking him desperately. She ground down against her, slowly her pace as her afterglow faded. She stared down at him and smiled, his eyes closed as he panted, his chest gently rising and falling. 

"Rocket, you alright."

He opened his eyes and smiled, "I'm alright, baby."

He took her hand and kissed it gently. She pulled off of him and moaned as she felt his seed slip down her walls. Rocket laid down next to her, his hand caressing her cheek as he kissed her forehead. 

"I love you, Maxie."

She smiled up at him, "I love you too, Rocket, think you can do this tomorrow night?"

He chuckled, "Sure thing, Maxie."


	16. Body Heat (Flashback, Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!

"Well it's official, the radiator is broken."

Rocket looked up from the spot on the couch, Max stood in the doorway with an annoyed expression on her face. It was the middle of winter and to say that it was freezing was an understatement. 

"Great, so what're we supposed to do?" He grumbled as his teeth chattered. 

Max sighed and walked over to the lit fireplace, kneeling down and holding her hands above the flames to warm them. 

"Keep the fire going and fill up on stew and cocoa."

He scoffed as he tightened the blanket around him, "That's your plan?"

"You got a better one?" She snapped.

"Yeah, get the fuck out of here and go to someplace hot."

"Unless you have a secret stash of thousands of dollars tucked away, we're not going anywhere right now."

He huffed as Max stood to her feet and walked into the kitchen, "If only Nebula would show her ugly mug, then we could take the Benatar and go where ever the fuck we wanted."

"Yeah, well, I doubt she'll show up anytime soon," Max mumbled as she filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. 

Rocket's ears twitched as he heard her leave the kitchen and went down the hall. When she returned she held the sheets and pillows from her father's abandoned room as well as several towels. She set them down in front of the couch before going into her room and collecting her sheets and pillows as well. 

When she returned Rocket gave her a confused look, "What're you doing?"

"I'm making a cot," she answered as she laid out the pillows, blankets, and towels to make a mattress, "It's cold as hell and there's no way I'm not sleeping near the fire, you can join me if you want," she grinned.

He huffed and rolled his eyes before hopping down and helping her with the cot. It took only a few minutes for the cot to be finished, the kettle soon went off and Max went to go get the cocoa ready. Rocket sat on the cot and stared into the fireplace, watching as the flames danced and cast shadows across the room. She soon returned with two mugs and handed one to Rocket. They sat quietly in the room as they drank, the warmth from the liquid slowly heating their bodies. When they were done they set the mugs to the side and Max retreated to her room to change.

She emerged wearing long plaid pajama pants and a sweater. She laid on the cot and ushered for Rocket to sit next to her.

"Give me a moment," Rocket responded before taking off his clothes.

Max sighed, "Not tonight Rocket, it's too cold."

He smirked as he stood in his boxers, "I wasn't suggesting that."

"Then what were you-"

She yelped as Rocket crawled under her sweater, their bare chests pressed snug against each other as his head popped out of the collar.

He grinned and looked up at her, "This'll help keep us warm."

She scoffed and gave a small smile, "Clever Rocket."

"Aren't I always?"

Max pulled the blankets over them before wrapping her arms around Rocket and keeping him close to her chest. His head rested beneath her chin and he smiled as he listened to her steady breathing. That mixed with the crackling of the fire, the howling of the wind outside, and the warmth Max admitted, quickly lolled the engineer to sleep.


	17. Rimming (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Marvel!

“This is so humiliating,” Rocket grumbled. 

He sat on the bed with his head down and his ass in the air. Max stared down at his round and furry buttocks and she smirked. 

“It’ll be worth it,” she hummed as she ran her hands over his cheeks, giving them the occasional squeeze and she spread them open to see her prize. 

Rocket breathed shakily as the cold air met his sensitive hole, Max smiled when she saw it. It was so tiny and cute, she couldn’t wait to get a taste of it. 

“You ready, baby?” She asked as she lowered her face down close to his entrance. 

He blushed and nodded as his tail arched back, allowing her perfect access to his hole. She spread his cheeks and stared at it for a moment before blowing lighting onto it. Rocket gasped as the cold air met his entrance, it immediately fluttered and Rocket couldn’t help but push his hips back a little. Max smiled a took that as a sign to continue. She stuck out her tongue and pressed it flat against his hole, moaning softly as his tongue flicked over the opening. Rocket whimpered and clutched his fists and he pushed back against her. 

Max laughed softly, “You like that baby?” 

He snarled and whispered, “S-Shut up.” 

She merely grinned before returning back to him, her tongue running over the sensitive ring of muscle before gently prodding it with her tongue. He whimpered as his walls instinctively clenched. Max hummed softly and held him by his hips as she buried her face into him and began to suck and nip at his hole. 

“O-Oh god!” Rocket moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

He ground against her tongue as she pressed it further into him, his hand reaching back to grab a fistful of her curls as he forced her head down. She moaned as she continued to eat him out, her fingers rubbing over her clit as she pleasured him. 

“Fuck, Rocket,” she spoke against him, “You taste so good,” he whimpered at her words, “You want my finger in now?” 

He shook his head, “N-No, no not yet, just a little more of this, please?” 

She chuckled and pushed her tongue back in causing his back to arch. He thrust his hips back and forth on her tongue, moaning as she tongue fucked him. His hand trailed down his body and began to play with his cock, his precum already leaking onto the mattress below. 

Max pulled out with a wet ‘pop’ and spread his cheeks again to eye her handy work. She smiled and pressed a kiss onto him one last time before sucking her middle finger and pressing it again his hole. Rocket moaned as her finger sunk into him, he wiggled his hips and clenched around her desperately. 

“Oh baby, you like this?” She whispered, “Fuck, Rocket, you’re so tight, I don’t think I’ll be able to put in anymore fingers.” 

Rocket whimpered as he ground against her finger, “Please, please Maxie, I can handle it, I want more, please!” 

She hummed and licked the base of his tail as she curled her finger. 

Rocket sobbed, “Please Maxie, please, please! I’m begging you, give me more!” 

“God, I love it when you beg,” she moaned before lubing up her second finger and pushed it in. 

Rocket moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back as his hand worked faster on his dick. Max curled her fingers, grinning as she watched Rocket whimper and nearly fall on his face. She started to thrust her fingers in and out, curling them around to find that little bundle of nerves inside of Rocket. 

“OH FUCK!!” 

There it was. She smiled as she began to assault his prostate, tapping and rubbing it, watching with satisfaction as he cried out, his precum leaving a puddle on the bed. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, please, please, please, please, feels so good, so fucking good, please Maxie, please don’t stop!” He sobbed as he continued to thrust himself back onto her fingers. 

Max held his hips in place, a sick grin coming to her face, “You close, baby?” 

He nodded against the pillow, “Y-Yes.” 

“You want to cum?” 

He sobbed, “Y-Yes, please!” 

“Alright baby,” she purred, “I’ll let you cum.” 

Rocket screamed out as she thrust her fingers into him as fast as she could. Her third finger now entering him and causing him the utmost pain and pleasure. 

“MAXIE, OH FUCK, MAXIE!” 

Max moaned as he screamed her name, her fingers working even faster as she wrapped her hand around his cock. Rocket’s toes curled and his tail waved back and forth rapidly as the coil in his stomach got tighter and tighter. 

“Maxie, fuck, Maxie, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, oh fuck, oh fuck, Maxie!” 

His back arched as Max ground her fingers into his prostate, his cock spammed as his seed shot out and stained the sheets below him. He rode out his orgasm with Max continuing to tap on his prostate until all of his seed had leaked onto the mattress below. When she finally pulled out Rocket collapsed on the sheets below, not caring that he was lying in his own mess. 

Max kissed his back gently as she pet his tail, “You okay, Rocket?” 

He groaned, “Yeah, yeah I am alright. Thank you, I really needed that.” 

She smiled and kissed the top of his head, “Anytime Rocket.”


End file.
